Devil Bat's Amazing Race
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Mau tau gimana ceritanya kalau Eyeshield 21 digabung sama Amazing Race? Rusuh, heboh, gaje, semuanya jadi satu! Hati-hati bagi yang punya penyakit humorless dan epilepsi, disarankan tidak membaca fic ini. HiruMamo SuzuSena
1. The Amazing Announcement

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Ya, saya dapet ide untuk buat ini gara-gara tadi baca fic Eyeshield 21 sambil nonton Amazing Race. Gila ya?  
Maaf kalo epic fail, kayaknya hobi saya emang bikin hal-hal berbau gagal.

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Announcement**

* * *

Kicauan burung, matahari bersinar terang, suara heboh murid-murid dan letusan bazooka yg merdu(?) menghiasi pagi hari ini di Deimon High. Terlihat anggota klub amefuto sedang berlari dengan kewalahan di lapangan, dikejar oleh setan plus-plus itu—plus machine gun, plus bazooka, plus shotgun, jadi namanya setan plus-plus. *dibacok sama Hiruma*

Sang komandan dari neraka itu meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat(?) seperti, "Lebih cepat, bocah-bocah sialan!" dan "Lari seratus kali atau gue suruh lo semua cium bazooka gue!"

Teriakan berjamaah mereka bahkan terdengar sampai kutub utara.

Setelah penyiksaan itu berakhir, mereka semua masuk ke ruang klub dengan tertatih-tatih sedangkan sang setan melenggang seenak pantat sambil membawa AK-45 dan meniup gelembung permen karet mint-nya itu.

Disinilah manajer kesayangan kita, Mamori Anezaki, menampakkan dirinya bagaikan malaikat baru turun dari kahyangan… sambil membawa handuk dan botol minum, tentunya.

Mamori memberikan senyuman 1000watt ala Obama, "Semuanya, aku bikin manisan lemon, lho! Ada di dalem ya, nanti dimakan aja."

Para anggota amefuto langsung berebut untuk lari ke dalam saat mendengar kata-kata "manisan" dan "lemon" di satu kalimat. Tak lama, kotak yang berisi makanan enyak itu telah ludes, habis dimakan oleh para anak-anak teraniyaya ini. *dilemparin sendal*

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara letusan senjata. "Hei, anak-anak sialan! Gue ada pengumuman!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sang komandan. Hiruma menyeringai, menampilkan sederet gigi putih mengkilat yang sangat cocok untuk ikut iklan senyum pepsodent. *dibazooka*

Mamori menaikkan sebelah alis, "Ada pengumuman apa, Hiruma?"

Suzuna ikut nyeletuk, "Iya, ada apa You-nii~?"

Sang setan terkekeh senang, "Lo pada tau Amazing Race, kan?" Semua mengangguk kecuali Taki yang malah berputar-putar dengan satu kaki di atas. "Ya, bisa dibilang kita semua bakal ikut tuh acara, kekeke!"

Mereka semua terbelalak dan Huh-Brothers ber-HUH ria. Mamori yang paling cepat merespon, "Emang kita semua bisa ikut, begitu?"

Hiruma terkekeh lagi, "Tentu bisa, manajer sialan. Tapi kita bakal lawan-lawanan. Yang menang boleh dapetin setengah tuh duit, setengahnya lagi masuk ke kas klub, kekeke."

Reaksi mereka sama seperti sebelumnya. Monta langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke langit, "Aku akan ikut MAX!"

Sena tertegun, "Monta? Kok tiba-tiba semangat gitu?"

Sang monyet – *digaplok pisang sama Monta* – menengok ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Kau tau berapa banyak hadiah duitnya? Seratus juta dollar MAX!"

Semua nyaris pingsan saat mendengar berapa jumlah hadiahnya, Huh-Brothers pun sampai tak sanggup ber-HUH lagi.

"Eh, emang kapan lombanya dilaksanakan?" Mamori memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Dan kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kekeke, karena kita butuh duit, manajer bodoh!"

"Mou! Jangan bilang aku manajer bodoh!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal.

"Kalau begitu manajer sialan yang bodoh aja ya!" Hiruma terpingkal-pingkal, mendengar nama yang baru dia buat. Mamori hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki, berlipat tangan sambil menggembungkan pipi-nya. Hiruma lalu terdiam, hanya menyeringai dan berkata, "Lombanya akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, siap-siap kalian bocah-bocah sialan!"

"D-DUA HARI LAGI?" Semua pada pingsan—kecuali Mamori dan Musashi yang sweatdrop.

* * *

**End Note:**

KK: Wah, jadi malu nih, soalnya berasa gagal. Hiks.

Hiruma: HEH jadi orang kok cengeng banget sih lo!

Mamori: Hiruma! Jangan jahat gitu dong!

Hiruma: Kayak gue peduli aja, manajer sialan!

KK: Eh...

Mamori: Tapi baik dikit kan bisa! Dasar setan!

Hiruma: Gue gak peduli, manajer sialan!

KK: Halo...

Mamori: Nyebelin banget sih!

Hiruma: Lo tuh yang nyebelin, dasar monster kue sus!

KK: H-Hiruma... Mamori...

Hiruma & Mamori: *masih berantem*

KK: *sigh* Yaudah, Musashi-san, tolong ya.

Musashi: *nongol kayak jin* Para readers, mohon review-nya atau anda sekalian akan dikejar Cerberus.


	2. The Amazing Reactions

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**YAP! Chapter selanjutnya! Saya memutuskan untuk memasukkan kata-kata "Amazing" di setiap judul chapter biar cocok sama theme-nya!  
Maaf kalo sangat gaje dan nggak lucu, saya memang begitu kok. (?)

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Reactions**

* * *

**After School**

"Kita harus bilang apa sama orangtua kita?" Sena bertanya kepada teman-temannya—minus Kurita, Hiruma, Mamori dan Musashi. "Masa kita mau pergi selama itu untuk acara sekolah doang?"

"Hm, apa ya…" Monta sok mikir.

"YA~! Bilang aja yang sebenarnya, orangtua kita juga pasti senang kok kita jalan-jalan, dapet duit lagi, fufufu." Suzuna nyeletuk. "Anggap aja liburan, hitung-hitung kita menang dari Oujou White Knights."

"Oh, iya ya," Sena mengangguk dan semua ikut mengangguk juga, kayak hiasan mobil, wobble-head itu.

"Jadi kita hari ini harus siap-siap ya? Lusa udah pergi ya?" Monta bertanya.

"Iya." Suzuna mengangguk. "Ya ampun! Aku belum siap-siap!"

"OH IYA!"

"KITA JUGA…"

"BELOM SIAP-SIAP!" Huh-Brothers langsung kabur dari tempat.

"HIIIEE! Aku juga belum!" Sena memegang kepalanya dalam kepanikan. "Ah, yasudahlah, ayo cepetan! Monta, ayo!"

"Ah, iya MAX!" Sena dan Monta pun menghilang, disusul oleh Suzuna yang ingin ikut pulang bareng. Komusubi pun ikut menghilang juga bersama Yukimitsu.

Yang tertinggal hanya… eh, siapa ya namanya? Author pun lupa. Ah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja! *Ishimaru nangis*

* * *

**Sena's Family**

"Oh! Jadi kamu bakal ikut Amazing Race?"

"I-iya, k-kalo ibu nggak ngijinin juga nggak ap—"

"Ya ampun! Ibu senang sekali!" Mihae memeluk anaknya dalam dekapan yang super-duper-kuper(?) ketat. "Akhirnya, anak ibu bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia!"

"E-eh, nggak keliling dunia juga sih, t-tapi…"

"Ah, pokoknya ibu senang!" Mihae tetap memeluk Sena yang mukanya mulai biru.

"I-ibu… aku ng-nggak b-b-bisa… napas…"

**

* * *

Monta's Family**

"Hm, begitu…"

"Iya, ayah! Jadi aku ingin ikut!" Monta duduk tegap, menatap ayahnya tepat di matanya. "Jadi, bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Hm…" Ayah Monta terdiam, memejamkan mata.

"Ayah…?"

"Hm," Sang ayah cuma berdeham.

"…Ayah?"

"Hm."

"…?"

"Hm!" Tiba-tiba sang Ayah berdiri. "Tentu kau boleh ikut, tapi wajib menang, awas kalo enggak!"

"Uwah! T-takut MAX!"

**

* * *

Mamori's Family**

"Ingat, Mamori, jangan lupa ya kalo ada yang luka atau sakit, ibu udah bawain kotak P3K sama obat-obatan lainnya. Dan Mamori, jaga adek-adek kelasmu itu. Apa lagi Sena."

"Ah, iya bu." Mamori tersenyum sambil memasukkan baju-baju.

"Oh, kamu juga harus jagain pacarmu itu lho," Ibu Mamori tersenyum sambil menatap anaknya.

"He? Pacarku?"

"Iya, si itu, duh, siapa namanya…" Ibunya Mamori mencoba mengingat. "Duh, kok ibu lupa, itu lho, namanya Y-Yo…"

"Siapa bu…?"

"Yoni?"

"He? Nggak ada bu!"

"Yoruichi?"

"Nggak ada juga, bu. Lagian itu kan nama karakter di Bleach!"

"Siapa ya… ah, ibu inget!"

"…?"

"Youichi Hiruma!"

"EEEHH?"

**

* * *

Kita skip Huh-Brothers ya, pasti mereka boleh, kok…**

**

* * *

Kurita's Family**

"Tentu kamu boleh, nak!" Ayah Kurita menepuk pundak anaknya. "Ingat ya, makan sepuasnya! Tapi jangan sampe kalah juga!"

"A-ah, iya!" Kurita tersenyum.

"Ingat, bawakan ayah oleh-oleh ya! Kalo bisa sih, makanan yang banyak! Jangan yang terlalu pedas, tapi jangan hambar juga, satu makanan dari setiap tempat, dan juga bla bla bla…"

Kurita cuma bisa sweatdrop.

**

* * *

Kita skip Musashi sama Hiruma juga, mereka 100% boleh! Saya jamin!**

**

* * *

Yukimitsu's Family**

"Kamu nggak lupa buku pelajaranmu kan? Kamus juga, jangan lupa—oh, sama ini, buku rumus. Ah iya, ini ya, cadangan pensil dan pulpen!" Ibunya Yukimitsu memberikan segepok pulpen dan segunung pensil sampai-sampai Yukimitsu tertimbun. *plak*

"Ah, i-i-iya, bu…" Si Yukimitsu cuma bisa sweatdrop di dalam timbunannya itu.

**

* * *

Komusubi's Family**

"Jadi kau bakal ikut Amazing Race?"

"FUGO!"

"Dan kau akan pastikan bahwa kau akan menang?"

"FUGO!"

"Itulah anakku! Lelaki sejati! Menangkan lomba itu!"

"FUGO!"

Intinya: Orang kuat harus pake bahasa kuat! *dilemparin banjo(?)*

**

* * *

Kembali Ke Sena…**

Sena melihat langit-langit kamarnya, tersenyum penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan. Dia bisa jalan-jalan lagi bersama teman-temannya, walaupun sepertinya akan semerepotkan saat Death March.

Dia pun memejamkan matanya, tersungging sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya dan dia pun terlelap.

Sang Authoress tersenyum dari balik jendela kamar Sena – *dilemparin baskom karena dikira stalker* – dan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, entah apa itu.

Tapi, yah, itu untuk lain hari.

* * *

**End Note:**

KK: NYA~! Chapter selanjutnya telah selesai, saya senang!

Jumonji: Kok...

Kuroki: Kita...

Togano: Di skip?

KK: Soalnya pasti boleh! Udah ah, bacot kalian! *keluarin golok super gede*

Huh-Brothers: WAAAAAHH! *kabur*

KK: Loh, kenapa pada kabur? Wong mau nyembelih mbek aja pada takut!

Suzuna: YA~! Daripada nggak selesai-selesai, lebih baik aku selesaikan! Mohon review-nya atau kalian akan ketemu sang setan besok! *senyum*

Semua: HIIIIIIEE. *takut*


	3. The Amazing List

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**NYA~! Chapter selanjutnya! Maaf kalo pendek dan update kurang cepet, ternyata hidup saya busy juga ya, ckck. *ditempeleng*  
Ah, aku kangen sama pixie-ku! *peluk Hiruma* *dibazooka*

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing List**

* * *

"Ayo, anak-anak sialan! Hari gue bakal bacain siapa sekelompok sama siapa! Cepetan masuk! Kekeke!" Hiruma berteriak dengan merdunya(?) sambil tertawa ala orang gila sambil menembaki para anggota Devil Bats sambil lari-lari sambil ngunyah permen karet sambil— *digaplok sama Hiruma*

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, hati-hati, nanti mereka tertembak!"

"Nggak bakal, manajer sialan!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku manajer sialan!" Mamori menyilangkan tangannya sedangkan sang setan cuma terkekeh dan masuk ke ruang klub, diikuti oleh para budak—eh, maksudnya, oleh anggota tim-nya.

Mereka semua pun duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan sang setan siap membacakan dongeng(?) – *digaplok lagi sama Hiruma* – maksud saya, sang setan siap membacakan list kelompok yang ada di tangannya itu.

Dia terkekeh, "Kalian siap, bocah-bocah sialan?"

Semua menelan ludah, suasana menjadi hening dan Hiruma melanjutkan, "Si cebol sialan setim sama si monyet sialan," Sena dan Monta ber-highfive.

"Si skater sialan bakal jadi presenter sama si presenter asli sialan," Suzuna ber-YA ria.

"Si gendut sialan bakalan setim sama si gendut kecil sialan," Kurita terlihat senang sedangkan Komusubi ber-FUGO penuh semangat.

"Si botak sialan bakal setim sama si pak tua sialan," Yukimitsu mengangguk dan Musashi cuma diam, no comment.

"Para Huh-Brothers bakal setim soalnya mereka emang satu paket sialan, kekeke." Mereka ber-highfive bertiga.

"Si bego sialan bakal setim sama si siapalah-itu-gue-gak-peduli sialan," Taki berputar-putar sedangkan Ishimaru ke emo-corner.

"Dan gue, bakalan setim sama si manajer sialan, kekeke!"

Antenna Suzuna bergerak-gerak, "Wah, ada apa nih? Kenapa Mamo-nee sama You-nii?"

Mamori blushing sedikit lalu berkacak pinggang, "Iya! Kok aku sama kamu? Siapa juga yang mau setim sama setan!" – author: Ih, padahal mau tuh! Udah Mamori-chan gausah muna. *ditempeleng sama sapu*

Si setan cuma menyeringai, "Biar gue menang, skater sialan! Dan lo, manajer sialan, udah diem aja! Lo nggak mau menang, apa? Kalo kita setim, pasti kita menang, kekeke!"

Suzuna cuma nyengir-nyengir sendiri, mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya, sedangkan Mamori cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar tak sadar akan rencana rahasia sang setan. Diam-diam Musashi menyeringai tipis, tahu bahwa Hiruma memang sudah berencana dari awal untuk setim sama manajer favorite mereka.

Sang manajer pun melihat ke arah anggota tim amefuto. "Apa kalian semua udah ngepack baju? Besok kita berangkat pagi lho, jam sembilan; jangan lupa juga bawa snack yang banyak."

Semua berkoor-IYA dan si setan plus-plus – weh, author masih inget dong! *dibazooka sama Hiruma* – menembakkan beberapa peluru. "Ayo, bocah-bocah sialan! Cepetan ke lapangan dan lari seratus puteran atau lo gue bolongin sama peluru-peluru gue! Kita besok pergi bukan berarti kita bakal berhenti latihan! Kekeke!"

Mereka semua berhamburan keluar dengan sang setan mengejar mereka dengan indahnya(?) sambil menyeringai lebar dan menembakkan bazookanya. Alhasil, lapangan pun bolong-bolong seperti keju swiss.

Suzuna dan Mamori cuma bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

**End Note:**

Musashi: ...Hm, KK-san benar-benar hebat. Dari sejak chapter satu selalu disiksa sama Hiruma tapi masih bisa survive.

KK: IYADONG. Kan udah dilatih sama Monta(?).

Hiruma: KEKEKE! HEH AWAS YA LO, AUTHOR SIALAN, KALO LO SAMPE BOCORIN RAHASIA GUE!

KK: Fufufu, aku punya blackmail buat Hiruma~

Hiruma: AUTHOR SIALAN! GUE INGETIN LO, AWAS!

KK: Bodo amat~ dan sekarang, para readers, mohon review! Kalogak saya bocorin rahasianya Hiruma lho!

Hiruma: HEH PARA READERS SIALAN! REVIEW CEPET!


	4. The Amazing Start

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Wah, another chapter! Tapi pendek banget, maaf ya, para readers. Tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang!  
Hiruma-kun~! Kasih aku ciuman dong biar semangat! *monyongin bibir* *ditembakin misil*

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Start**

* * *

Suara deru pesawat yang membutakan(?) mengawali hari para anggota Devil Bats yang saat ini sedang menunggu di airport dengan barang-barang seperti orang mau pulang kampung. Sebagian sudah sampai, tinggal Monta dan Huh-Brothers yang belum datang.

Hiruma memecahkan balon permen karetnya yang berwarna pink – itu diam-diam rasa strawberry lho! *dibom sama Hiruma terus author bom balik*

"Cih, kemana sih para bocah-bocah sialan itu!" Dan nyaris saja dia menembakkan senjatanya kalau bukan untuk manajer kesayangan kita yang memukulkan sapunya ke kepala sang setan.

Si lelaki berambut pirang itu menggeram, "Kenapa lo mukul gue, heh, manajer sialan?"

Mamori cuma mendesah, "Stop mengeluh, mendingan duduk aja terus nunggu. Pasti mereka dateng. Dan jangan coba-coba nembakin senjatamu." Si manajer mengancam dengan sabetan sapunya – author: Lho? Sapunya kok bisa dibawa sampe airport? *shock*

Hiruma mengelak sambil terkekeh ala setan, "Gue pengen liat lo nyoba, manajer sialan!"

Mereka berdua pun berantem lagi, sedangkan Musashi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan Suzuna berteriak-teriak "Go Mamo-nee! Go You-nii~!" entah untuk apa. Alhasil, Sena, Kurita dan Yukimitsu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi si manajer dan kapten tim.

Tak lama, terdengar suara kegaduhan di kejauhan, yaitu para Huh-Brothers. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, terlihat Monta yang tertatih-tatih membawa pohon pisang(?). *dilemparin pisang sama Monta*

"M-maaf kami telat!" Mereka bersahutan.

"Cih, kalo ini masih di Deimon, gue udah suruh lo keliling lapangan seribu kali sambil dikejar Cerberus!" Hiruma tertawa setan sedangkan mereka—Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki dan Togano—bergidik ngeri, bahkan sampai nyaris ngompol di celana. *dilemparin ember tapi author ngelak :P*

"Udah, udah!" Mamori melerai. "Ayo, kita naik pesawatnya aja, udah mau berangkat tuh!"

"AYO~!"

**

* * *

End Note:**

Yukimitsu: Kok "membutakan"...?

KK: Soalnya kalo "mentulikan" aneh sih, jadi membutakan aja! *asal*

Sena: *liat ke atas* Wah, KK-san udah bisa ngelak ya kalo dilemparin barang-barang.

KK: Iyalah, harus bisa, kalogak bisa babak belur!

Hiruma: *tembakin bazooka* WOY CEPETAN LO SEMUA BANYAK BACOT!

Yukimitsu, Sena & KK: *gosong* IYAAAAAA.

KK: *hormat* Para readers, saya ingin minta bantuan. Silahkan kasih masukan untuk lomba-lomba di Amazing Race, kalo bisa sih yang extreme, fufufu.

Semua: UAAAAPAAAAA?

KK: Pis, lope, en ghaol. Muwah!


	5. The Amazing Spies

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Duh, baru sadar di setiap chapter, Disclaimer-nya sama aja, saya pasti ditembakin sama Hiruma. Hiks.  
Btw, here's another story!

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Spies**

* * *

**Di Pesawat…**

"Mukya! Ternyata pesawatnya enak banget MAX!" Monta tersenyum seperti orang gila baru dilamar sama Gayus(?).

"Iya ya, sampe ada banyak minuman gini!" Sena ikut semangat, mengambil satu kaleng minuman dan menenggaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

"Loh? Sena?" Semua panik.

Monta nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Authoress. "YOU! WAT HEP YU DAN TU MAI PREN?"

"AI EM NOT ANDERSTAN!" Sang Authoress mengelak. "EH? ITU KAN KALENG OLI, JADI BUKAN SALAH SAYA! SALAH PRAMUGARI!"

- masukkan aksi para anggota amefuto bejeg-bejeg sang pramugari -

"FUGO!" (banyak makanan, master!)

"Ah, iya! Banyak sekali makanan!" Kurita menangis bahagia sampai-sampai pesawatnya banjir dan oleng karena airmata.

Monta melihat ke arah Authoress dengan tatapan datar, "Lebay MAX!"

Sang Authoress cuma bisa manyun.

"Wah, pemandangannya bagus, ya!" Suzuna berkomentar. "Lihat, awannya lucu-lucu! Untung lagi banyak awan, ya, Mamo-nee? Eh, Mamo-nee mana?"

"Lagi sama Hiruma di ruang VIP." Musashi menjawab sambil melihat keluar, seperti tak peduli… atau memang tak peduli, ya?

"Wah, ada apa nih!" Antenna Suzuna kembali bergerak-gerak. "_Something is fish_!"

"Mungkin maksudmu _fishy_ kali, Suzuna." Yukimitsu membenarkan.

"Eh, i-iya, itu maksudku…" Suzuna cuma bisa terkekeh malu. "Ohya! Ayo kita intip Mamo-nee dan You-nii~!"

"E-EH?" Semua berteriak kecuali Musashi.

"Iya! Pasti mereka udah jadian deh, aku yakin!" Si perempuan mungil itu mendengus pasti. "Tinggal cari bukti aja! Ayo, Sena, temani aku mengintip!" Suzuna menarik tangan Sena yang mau tak mau harus ikut karena ternyata dia su— *dibekep sama Sena*

Tadinya hanya Sena dan Suzuna yang mau mengintip, tapi semua jadi ikut kecuali Kurita, Musashi dan Komusubi.

"Suzuna, ayo buka!"

"Ah, Sena aja! Sena kan laki-laki!"

"HIIIEE? Monta aja deh!"

"Mukya! Ide siapa ini? Bukan ideku!"

"Yaudah, Huh-Brothers aja gimana?"

"KITA…"

"ENGGAK MAU…"

"KENA MASALAH!" – author: Bukannya udah kena masalah ya? -"

"Yukimitsu aja!"

"Ah, aku cuma melihat! Suzuna saja!"

"Iya, mestinya kamu Suzuna, soalnya kamu yang mengusulkan!"

"Huh, yaudah! Duh, laki-laki disini pada cupu!" Suzuna ngedumel kesal lalu membuka sedikit pintu ke ruang VIP di pesawat. Entah dapet dari mana itu pesawat sampai ada ruang VIP-nya.

Terlihat di dalam sang manajer dan komandan dari neraka sedang duduk berdua, melihat-lihat kertas strategi.

Terlihat tak ada yang tak beres, semua normal.

"He, Suzuna, mereka normal-normal aja." Sena berkomentar, berbisik dan berharap sang setan tak mendengar.

"Iya MAX! Berarti mereka nggak ada hubungan apapun MAX!" Monta kesenangan.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mencondongkan badannya ke arah Mamori; semua penonton menarik napas deg-degan, sampai ada yang bengek, ayan dan semaput… tapi ternyata dia cuma mau mengambil kertas yang ada di belakang Mamori.

Penonton kecewa… kecuali Monta.

"Udah ah, Suzuna! Mereka nggak ada apa-apa kok!" Sena mengomentari.

"Iya, kita…"

"Cabut aja…"

"Yuk…?" Para Huh-Brother's pun menghilang.

"Ah, iya, aku harus belajar." Yukimitsu berbalik dan pergi.

"Yes MAX! Mereka nggak ada apapun!" Monta merasa super senang sampai nari-nari seperti topeng monyet. *ditabok sama pisang*

"Aw, pada nggak percaya…" Suzuna cemberut. "Yaudah deh." Suzuna pun ikut pergi.

**

* * *

End Note:**

KK: INI BELUM SELESAI LHO! Cuma agak bingung nih, misahin chapternya gimana. Kalo dilanjutin, kepanjangan. Dipotong, nanggung. DILEMMA.

Hiruma: BIAR GAK DILEMMA, SINI GUE BAZOOKA! YA-HA~! *bazooka si KK*

**BOOM!**

KK: *gosong* Haduh, gosong maning, gosong maning.

Monta: MUKYA! KENAPA SAMA GAYUS? KENAPA NGGAK SAMA MAMO-NEE AJA?

Hiruma: HEH, LO NGOMONG APA MONYET SIALAN?

Monta: Eeee.. E-e-enggak kok H-H-H-H-Hiruma-sama!

Hiruma: LO NGOMONG PAKE GAGAP GITU, GANGGU AJA TAU! *lempar bom ke Monta*

**BOOM!**

Monta: MUKYA! *gosong*

KK: ...Yap, kita selesaikan saja. MOHON REVIEW DAN USUL LOMBA YA, TERIMA KASIH.

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE! YA-HA~! *asal tembak readers*


	6. The Amazing Confession

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Maaf atas update yg lambat, tapi ini sih udah cepet loh kalo dibandingin sama yang lain. Oh, dan kayaknya gak bisa update kilat lagi, mau ada ujian. Hiks.  
KANGEN BANGET SAMA HIRUMA! *peluk Hiruma*

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Confession (NOT REALLY)**

* * *

**Masih Di Pesawat… Bersama Sena dan Suzuna.**

"Pesawatnya bagus banget ya, ini dari kulit lagi kursinya." Sena senyum-senyum.

"Iya, empuk banget lagi…" Suzuna pun senderan dan mendesah senang. Disini kita bisa melihat Sena curi-curi pandang ke arah sang skater. Mata cokelatnya melekat ke wajah imut Suzuna dan memperhatikan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, lalu berpindah ke arah bibirnya yang mungil dan terlihat lembut itu.

"S-Suzuna …"

"Eh, Sena, menurutmu You-nii dapet pesawat ini dari mana ya?" Tiba-tiba Suzuna bertanya, melirik ke arah Sena.

"EH? …Oh, mungkin dia blackmail kali."

"Oh, iya, ya… pasti You-nii ngancem deh!" Suzuna tertawa sedangkan Sena cuma bisa terkekeh kaku.

Mereka berdua diam lagi; Suzuna melihat keluar jendela sedangkan Sena tak bisa diam, menatap malu Suzuna. Sesaat sebelum Sena menepung dan menggoreng niatnya, dia membuka mulut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"S-S-Suzuna… A-aku…"

"Eh, Sena! Liat!" Suzuna menarik tangan Sena dan menunjuk-nunjuk keluar. "Itu! Awannya bagus banget! Warnanya bagus!"

"A-ha-ha, iya, Suzuna." Sena tertawa kaku lalu mendesah lesu. Sepertinya pengakuan dia harus dilakukan lain kali, dimana tidak ada pengalihan sama sekali.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Pindah ke Hiruma dan Mamori…**

"Hiruma-kun, kamu dapet pesawat ini dari mana? Kok bagus banget sih? Apa ini pesawat dari Amazing Race?"

"Kekeke, tentu iya, manajer sialan! Tapi gue sengaja blackmail si yang punya Amazing Race biar kita dikasih pesawat bagus! Kekeke!" Hiruma malah ketawa sampe ayan(?). *ditampol sama si setan plus-plus* *ditampol lagi suruh ganti namanya*

"Duh, Hiruma! Kamu kerjanya ngancem orang mulu!" Mamori menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kekeke, terserah gue dong!"

"Mou, yaudah!" Mamori memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan melihat ke luar, kesal akan kelakuan sang setan yang nggak pernah berubah. Hiruma menatap ke arah mamori.

"Hei, manajer sialan, lo denger nggak para bocah sialan ngomong apa tadi?" Hiruma terkekeh sambil menyusun strategi.

"Pastilah! Mereka kedengeran sampe sini, kok!" Mamori merespon, mukanya merah BANGET sedikit. – author: Disuruh di-edit sama Mamori sendiri, hiks.

"Jadi, gimana menurut lo? Tentang tuduhan sialan mereka?"

"Ya… gimana ya…"

"Kekeke, gausah pake mikir segala, manajer sialan! Jawab aja!"

"Mou! Kamu bahkan nggak nanya!"

"Yaudah," Tawa sang setan pun mereda sampai mata emerald Hiruma yang indahnya melebihi kedewaan itu menatap serius Mamori dan membekukan waktu. Hanya ada mereka berdua di waktu bagian antara dunia, akhirat, surga, neraka dan planet Pluto.

"Hei, manajer sialan…" Mamori menatap penuh semangat dan harap.

"Ya…?" Deg, deg, deg…

"…mulai sekarang…"

"…?" Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg…

"…lo jadi pacar sialan ya!"

…deg, deg, crut, meong(?). "Mou! Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekekeke!"

**

* * *

End Note:**

KK: Maaf, saat ini saya belum bisa bikin cliff-hanger dan cerita panjang. Malahan, kayaknya gak bisa bikin cliff-hanger kalo bukan bahasa inggris! Saya telah gagal. *mutung*

Hiruma: HEH LO AUTHOR SIALAN! MAIN SEBARIN PENGAKUAN CINTA GUE AJA!

KK: Hehe, maaf Hiruma, soalnya.. wait, "pengakuan cinta"? Sejak kapan Hiruma bisa nyebut kata-kata "cinta"?

Hiruma: ... *blush* MATIAJALO! *tembakin Author*

KK: GYAH! YAUDAH DEH, SAYA PERGI DULU! CARI TEMPAT BERLINDUNG! REVIEW YA GUYS! GYAAAHHH! *dikejar Hiruma*


	7. The Amazing First Base

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Wow, update terlama! Maaf banget, tapi akhirnya ujian selesai :D btw, gak yakin nih hasilnya bagus :(  
Oh, dan lagi addicted nih sama Alice in Wonderland! Jadi mungkin agak gak fokus sama Eyeshield 21 tapi bakal tetap update kok. Hopefully.

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing First Base**

* * *

**Sesampainya Di Tujuan… (tepatnya di atas gedung pencakar langit entah dari mana yang tiba-tiba nongol dan hebatnya dengan lapangan terbang sendiri-_-)**

"Selamat datang di Amazing Race Asia…" Ucap Allan Wu.

"…Special Eyeshield 21!" Suzuna menyambungkan, sudah siap dengan seragam Amazing Race-nya dan tentu dengan roller-blade, padahal baru juga turun dari pesawat. Seragam Suzuna berwarna merah-kuning dengan atasan tanpa lengan dan rok pendek ala cheerleader dan pompom merah-kuning pula.

"Suzuna, bajumu imut banget! Ya kan, Sena?" Mamori tersenyum, melihat ke arah Sena.

"…" – insert Sena pingsan sambil mimisan disini –

"SENA!" Semua panik.

**_Skip proses bangunin Sena dengan masukin wasabi ke lobang hidung (dapet dari Jill-san nih hehe)._**

"Yap, semuanya, selamat datang di Bangkok, Thailand!" Allan Wu memberikan ucapan selamat datang lagi yang sebenarnya dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi Author malas jadi di translate saja. "Anda sekalian akan diberikan waktu untuk istirahat selama semalam di hotel Lebua at State Tower Hotel!" Sang presenter membentangkan tangannya ke arah hotel besar di belakang gedung pencakar langit itu. Sebuah hotel yang sangat besar dan megah. Note: Kalau mau tau hotelnya kayak apa, silahkan di search di Google.

"Woah, itu kan hotel bagus!" Mamori nyeletuk.

"Iya, aku pernah dengar di televisi." Yukimitsu juga ikut shock. "Apa benar kita akan menginap disana?"

"YA~! TENTU SAJA!" Ucap Suzuna penuh semangat.

"Kok bisa?"

"Tanya You-nii, lah!" Suzuna menunjuk ke arah sang setan yang lagi ngetik di laptopnya sambil duduk di kursi empuk yang entah nongol dari mana, di tengah lapangan terbang.

"KEKEKE!" Si setan plus-plus cuma ketawa terus balik ngetik.

"…Ya, bener-bener gak membantu." Mamori ngedumel. "Yaudah, terus sekarang apa ya, Mr. Presenter?"

"Yap, anda akan disuruh untuk berkumpul di lobby bawah jam sepuluh pagi besok." Si presenter senyum, bikin Suzuna sama Mamori mabuk kepayang(?) – Hiruma&Sena: HEH! Author: Lho? Kok pada sewot? Apa hubungan nduk-nduk sekalian ini sama mereka? Hiruma&Sena: *hening*

"Wah, bagus MAX!" Monta teriak sambil cengok.

"Wow, kita nggak pernah…"

"Liat hotel…"

"Sebagus ini!" Ini yang ngomong sudah pasti Huh-Brothers.

"Ahaha, hotelnya seindah aku!" Taki tertawa sambil berputar-putar dengan satu kaki di atas lalu jatuh tersandung tasnya sendiri. Semua mengabaikan makhluk satu itu.

"Oke! Nah…" Mamori melihat ke sekitarnya. "Gimana caranya kita turun dari sini?"

"Gampang, manajer sialan." Hiruma terkekeh, menyuruh mereka semua untuk berdiri di dalam lingkaran merah—kursi Hiruma tepat di tengah-tengahnya—lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap, mereka semua dibawa turun oleh platform lingkaran merah itu. Semua orang kaget, bahkan Mamori sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aneh, kayaknya di Bangkok nggak ada gedung pencakar langit seperti ini deh." Yukimitsu terdengar bergumam.

Hiruma cuma tertawa geli, "Gue yang nyuruh mereka buat, botak sialan!" Dan dia lanjut ketawa lagi. Semua—kecuali Musashi, Mamori dan Allan Wu—hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Entah apa yang ada di buku hitam menyesatkan itu sampai bisa membuat orang-orang di Bangkok juga ketakukan.

_Memang Hiruma setan sejati_, semua mengakui.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu gedung pencakar langit itu, semua berhamburan keluar kecuali Hiruma yang naik kursi kecil yang diangkat oleh dua orang kekar, masih mengetik di laptopnya, tak lupa dengan permen karet sugarless-nya.

Mamori mendengus kesal, melihat tingkah laku sang quarterback yang benar-benar gak berubah, bahkan setelah jadi pacarnya… yah, unofficially sih.

Muka sang manajer langsung memerah dan dia sangat berharap bahwa nggak ada satu pun yang melihat. Tapi tentu saja, kalau begitu gak seru kan? Disinilah dimana Suzuna meluncur keluar!

"Lho? Mamo-nee? Kok mukanya merah? Sakit?" Sang cheerleader mendekati sang perempuan yang sudah seperti kakaknya.

"Oh, aku nggak apa-apa kok, Suzuna!" Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"Yakin, Mamo-nee?"

"Iya, percaya deh sama aku," Mamori terkekeh kaku, mukanya masih agak merah, efek sesudah blushing yang sebenarnya.

Suzuna masih terlihat khawatir dan agak curiga, bahkan sampai Sena dan Monta ikut khawatir juga. Setelah meyakinkan semua bahwa dia baik-baik saja, mereka pun berjalan ke arah bis dan Mamori berterimakasih kepada siapapun di atas karena berhasil mengecoh mereka semua, dan berterimakasih atas rahasia yang masih tersimpan aman di dalam hati sang manajer.

Dan mereka pun berjalan ke arah bis merah bergambar Devil Bats—tentu karena Hiruma—yang sudah siap menunggu dan mengantarkan mereka.

**

* * *

****KK: **Judul chapter-nya aneh banget. Maaf ya, gaada ide nih buat judul kali ini.

**Hiruma:** Nyeh, abal banget lo, Author.

**KK:** Abal-abal masih abalan lu! Dasar setan plus-plus!

**Hiruma: **EH, NGAJAK BERANTEM LO! SINI GUE HAJAR PAKE BAZOOKA GUE!

**KK:** Heh, kali ini aku telah siap! *pencet tombol* *keluar segel entah dari mana dan berhasil menahan Hiruma*

**Hiruma: **HEH! LEPASIN GUE!

**KK:** Cih, cuma orang bego yang mau lepasin lu! By the way, hopefully masih ada yg mau review dan kasih ide lomba :) THANK YOU!

**Hiruma: **LEPASIN!

**KK:** Lalalala.. *nari hula sambil jalan pergi*

**Hiruma:** WOY, LEPASIN! WOY!


	8. The Amazing Hotel

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Update kilat! Ciat! Ini ide bener-bener baru dapet kemaren malem, terus saya edit pagi ini. Lumayan panjang, jadi saya puas! UWOOOOOHH!  
Btw, lagi nonton Twilight nih di StarMovies. Lumayan liat muka-muka bening(?)-_-

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Hotel**

* * *

**Setelah Sampai di Hotel…**

Mereka pun dibagi-bagi kamarnya, satu suite satu tim, kecuali untuk Hiruma, Mamori dan Suzuna yang mendapatkan Three Bedroom Executive Suite. Tidak perlu ditanya kenapa, dan tidak perlu ditanya juga kenapa Hiruma mau sekamar sama dua perempuan itu dan jadi laki-laki sendiri.

Benar-benar tidak perlu ditanya. Stop. Dibilang jangan tanya! Ngeyel banget sih. Eh, awas nih masih ada yang nanya! *Authoress ditampol sama Hiruma*

Nah, semua barang sudah dimasukkan ke kamar empunya masing-masing, dan akhirnya! Semuanya—kecuali Hiruma—langsung turun ke kolam renang, siap dengan ban dan snorkles. Belum juga sampai ke kolam renang, semua sudah lompat dan alhasil membuat air muncrat kemana-mana.

Terlihat kolam renang heboh penuh dengan anak-anak sekolahan gaje yang rusuhnya minta ampun. *dilemparin pelampung tapi ngelak*

Kurita asik santai-santai tiduran di air, sedangkan Monta, Sena dan Huh-Brothers asik main bola, Taki mutar-mutar dalam air ala ballerina(?) dan yang lainnya asik berenang. Mamori tersenyum melihat timnya senang. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, karena besok mereka akan berlomba terhadap satu sama lain.

Tak lama, sinar matahari yang sedang dinikmati Mamori tertutup oleh bayangan hitam. Sang manajer melirik ke atas, melihat Hiruma berdiri sambil membawa senjata kesayangannya, menyeringai.

Mamori mendesah, "Ada apa Hiruma? Muka kamu mencurigakan tau, pasti mau ngapa-ngapain deh."

Hiruma terkekeh, "Lo tau aja, manajer sialan! Sini, cepet naik. Suruh si cheer sialan naik juga. Ini khusus untuk para bocah sialan." Seringaiannya terlihat semakin lebar dan Mamori dalam hati bertanya, bisa selebar apakah mulutnya Hiruma kalau nyengir?

_Mungkin… lebar banget kali ya? Soalnya dia kayaknya makin lebar aja mulutnya, duh, nanti kayak Tukul? Atau parah lagi, Budi Anduk! Oh no, jangan sampe selebar itu!_

"Heh, mikirin apa lo, manajer sialan?" Hiruma bertanya, untuk sekali ini tak ada seringaian berlebih. "Mikirin gue ya? KEKEKE!"

"Eh, enak aja! Ge-er banget sih!" Mamori mengelak, menyilangkan tangannya sebelum beranjak keluar, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang diam-diam aduhai bohay, membuat Hiruma harus ingat napas. "Udah ah, aku panggil Suzuna dulu." Mamori pun pergi ke arah Suzuna.

Setelah memastikan Mamori dan Suzuna berada di luar kolam renang, sang setan terkekeh senang lalu mengeluarkan remote dengan tombol merah di tengah-tengahnya.

Mamori menghampiri Hiruma, "Lho, apa itu, Hiruma?"

Yang ditanya cuma mengikik geli sebelum dipencetnya tombol merah itu. "Liat aja, manajer sialan, _just watch_."

Tak berapa lama, terdengar kerusuhan dari para pemain yang ada di kolam renang. Dan, tiba-tiba juga, keluar pagar besi dengan kaca tepat dipinggir-pinggir kolam, menutupi mereka yang dari luar ke dalam, dan yang dari dalam ke luar. Mamori yang merasa tadi tenang-tenang saja, tiba-tiba jadi panik.

"Ada apa ini, Hiruma?" Mamori melihat lebih dekat ke arah kolam renang, melihat ada hiu putih di dalamnya. "HIU?"

"KEKEKE! Tenang aja, manajer sialan, itu hiu sodara jauh Cerberus kok!" Si setan tergelak. "Kita emang di Bangkok, kita emang ikut Amazing Race, tapi bukan berarti kita harus stop latihan kan?"

"Mou, Hiruma! Gimana kalo mereka tenggelam?"

"Nggak bakal," Hiruma kembali duduk di kursi putih dengan paying menutupi sinar matahari, kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

"Kenapa renang, You-nii?" Suzuna bertanya, melihat kea rah Hiruma.

"Berenang itu kan olahraga yang bagus, jadi mumpung ada kolam renang, ya gue pake aja! KEKEKE!" Sang setan terkekeh lagi, meletuskan bubble. "Dan mereka bakal bisa jadi lebih kuat kalo berenang terus selama dua jam."

"DUA JAM?" Suzuna dan Mamori berteriak, kaget.

"Tenang, hiu sialan itu cuma buat nakut-nakutin, nggak bakal gigit mereka beneran. Lagian, mereka kan butuh kaki sama tangan kalo mau main football." Hiruma membalas dengan cuek, mengetik tanpa peduli apapun di laptopnya.

Terpaksa Suzuna dan Mamori menunggu di pinggir kolam, melihat Sena dan kawan-kawan berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghindari hiu putih itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**2 Jam Kemudian…**

"M-M-Mamori-san…" Monta langsung tergeletak, terlihat nyawanya mulai melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Monta!" Mamori teriak, panik.

"M-Mamori… nee… san…" Sena juga ikut tepar, nyawanya juga keluar.

"Sena!"

"C-capek…" Huh-Brothers juga ikut tergeletak.

"Togano! Kuroki! Jumonji!"

"FUGOOOOooo…" Komusubi langsung jatuh dan mendengkur, begitu pula dengan Kurita. Anehnya, Musashi terlihat tenang-tenang saja di pinggir kolam.

"A-ha-ha-ha!" Taki berputar-putar sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuh kan, Hiruma! Kebangetan sih kamu!" Mamori menyilangkan tangannya, melihat ke arah Hiruma yang cuek bebek.

"Biarin," Si setan membalas sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba keluar beberapa mas-mas hotel dengan tandu. Mereka dengan cepat dan efektif membawa para pemain Devil Bats yang pingsan.

"Yaudah, _let's go_, manajer sialan." Si setan mengambil tas laptopnya lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Mamori terdiam.

"Eh, tunggu aku, Hiruma!"

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

KK: Phew, akhirnya! Update! Kilat! Ciat! Manjat! Muncrat!

Hiruma: Berisik lo! *nabok author pake banjo* Tapi, ide berenang sama hiu itu bagus juga. Good.

KK: Yadong :D eh, kok Hiruma bisa kabur? Bukannya di chapter lalu aku segel ya?

Hiruma: Kan gue jago, author sialan. KEKEKEKE.

KK: Oh.. Oke.. Aku-kabur-dulu-ya-biar-gak-dimakan-sama-hiruma! *kabur*

Hiruma: HEH PEMBACA SIALAN, REVIEW ATAU MATI, YA-HA! Gue mau ngejer si author sialan dulu! *ngejer KK*


	9. The Amazing Coincidence

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Update kilat lagi dan lagi agak dilemma soalnya Beta saya belum membalas email untuk fic Eyeshield 21 yang satu lagi.  
Oh, dan lagi fokus sama AiW nih! Jadi mohon maaf atas update yang mungkin akan tersendat, sekali lagi. Biasa, butuh refreshing biar gak writer's block.

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Coincidence**

* * *

**Besoknya, Jam 8 Pagi…**

"YA~! Hari ini kalian akan mulai berlomba!" Suzuna langsung cheer pake pom-pom. Saat ini mereka lagi ada di ruang makan hotel. "Pasti bakal asik!"

"Yah, Suzuna nggak ikut sih, makanya keliatannya asik." Monta ngedumel sambil mengupas pisang. "Nanti kan bakal susah-susah tantangannya; duh, mesti siap mental nih!"

"Eh, aku tau dong nanti tantangannya apa aja~!" Suzuna mengikik.

"Eh? Curang!" Semua berteriak.

"Bisa dong, kan aku presenter." Suzuna mengedipkan matanya, menyeringai ala Hiruma. Sedangkan sang empunya yang punya seringai lagi ngetik dengan tenang di kamar, berdua sama Mamori—tenang, mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Kalo mereka ngapa-ngapain, terpaksa cerita ini rating-nya diganti jadi M. *digampar sama Mamori & Hiruma*

"Hiruma, kok nggak ikut sarapan?"

"Tch, males, manajer sialan. Lagian udah pewe di kursi." Hiruma membalas acuh tak acuh dari sofa di dalam kamar sambil ngupil. *dibazooka*

"Bener nih? Nggak laper atau apa, gitu?"

"Nggak," Hiruma melirik ke arah Mamori. "Udah sana lo pergi ke bawah, cari makan."

"Oh, yaudah. Aku ke bawah dulu ya. _See you later_." Mamori melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Hiruma cuma berdecak sebelum kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Kembali Ke DDB…**

"Kenyang banget!" Monta mendesah lega.

"Iya nih, kenyang. Enak-enak lagi." Sena ikut mendesah, menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit. Kurita cuma bisa tiduran di lantai, perutnya tambah besar. Huh-Brothers pun sudah tepar semua.

"Duh, coba kalo tiap hari bisa makan terus kayak gini seumur hidup!" Monta berteriak penuh semangat.

"Makanannya beda pula sama yang biasa kita makan, jadi ada yang baru." Yukimitsu menimpali, melihat ke arah piring-piring makanan yang sudah kosong.

"Boleh dibawa pulang nggak ya?" Suzuna bertanya, melihat-lihat ke arah kue-kue kecil. Dasar orang katrok. *dilindes sama rollerblade*

"Eh? Deimon?"

"Huh?" Para pemain DDB pada menoleh ke arah suara. Mata mereka membelalak tiba-tiba, "Kalian?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sang manajer kesayangan kita sedang berjalan melewati hall menuju ke arah ruang makan.

"Mamori!" Seseorang memanggilnya di hall menuju dining room. "Mamori, disini!"

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh kebingungan. Suara yang memanggilnya memang perempuan, tapi bukan suara Suzuna.

"Disini!" Suara itu datang lagi dari arah kanan Mamori. Perlahan dia menoleh dan melihat beberapa sosok yang terlihat sangat familiar di matanya.

"Kalian?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Pengen sih diselesai-in sampe sini aja, soalnya aku jahat, KEKEKEKE! Tapi, karena aku lagi gak mood jahat, jadi aku lanjut.

Silahkan dibaca :)

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Iya jauh, aku tau, aku sengaja, fufufu. Nikmati.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Masih jauh :D

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dikit lagi kok, hehe. SELAMAT MENIKMATI.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian…**

"Oh, jadi kalian juga ikut ya? Aku baru tau, deh." Mamori melihat para anggota Oujou White Knights, Teikoku Alexanders, Hakushu Dinosaurs dan Seibu Wild Gunmen.

"Ah, iya, begitulah." Karin terkekeh.

"Jadi tim kalian siapa aja?" Perempuan berambut chesnut itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Oh, aku sama Taka," Karin tersenyum. "Yamato sama Hercales."

"Shin sama Sakuraba, aku sama Wakana." Takami menjelaskan sebelum membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lho? Kok aku nggak liat Shin sama Sakuraba?" Mamori mencoba melihat ke sekeliling mereka, dan tentu saja masih tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka berdua.

"Tadi mereka lagi pada ke ruang makan, cari makanan. Semoga nggak ada teknologi apapun, atau Shin…" Takami tidak melanjutkan.

Semua terkekeh kaku sebelum sang manajer Deimon memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah Kid. "Eh, kamu sama siapa, Kid?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar, "Sama Riku nih!" Balasnya sambil menarik lelaki yang sedari tadi diam saja. Riku yang melihat Mamori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap tidak ada yang sadar kalau dia lagi blushing.

Mamori tersenyum sebelum melihat ke arah Maria. "Kalo Maria sama siapa? Marco ya?"

Yang ditanya cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi Maria terlihat tidak ikhlas setim sama Marco yang saat ini lagi mencari-cari cola di sekitar Bangkok.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk lanjut mengobrol di ruang makan hotel, bersama yang lainnya.

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

KK: Fufufu, siap menyiksa para anggota DDB! Tepatnya sih, semua yang ada di Eyeshield 21.

Semua: AWAS YA, DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN!

KK: GYAH! Aku pergi dulu! Review cepet, atau kalian bakal lebih lama ngeliat mereka disiksa! KEKEKEKE! Byebye! *kabur*


	10. The Amazing Intreview I

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Ini super panjang, rada gaje dan garing, jadi mohon maaf kalo nggak memuaskan. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya... *mojok*  
Btw, makasih untuk yang udah review! Walopun semakin sedikit yang review -_- I feel neglected. Oh, ya, jadi di setiap 10 chapters (20, 30, 40, etc...) bakal ada satu interview, maaf kalo ada tim yang kelewat atau yang nggak cocok, silahkan di message ke saya :D

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing Interview! (Part I)**

* * *

**Interview Amazing Race Asia Special Eyeshield 21!**

Mari kita lihat apa komentar para peserta di Amazing Race Special Eyeshield 21 ini :D

**

* * *

Sena & Monta**

Sena: Eh… yah, kita temenan udah cukup lama, dan semakin dekat saat kita berdua memutuskan untuk ikut club football di sekolah.

Monta: Dulu aku pemain baseball. Tapi ternyata football lebih asik, dan lebih menyenangkan MAX!

Sena: Tentu saja! *bisik* walaupun-hiruma-selalu-menyiksa-kita *bisik* Oh, dan kita ikut Amazing Race Asia karena…

Monta: Untuk mendapatkan dui—!

Sena: *nutup mulutnya Monta* Ah, k-kita disini… kita ikut Amazing Race Asia untuk mempererat hubungan antar tim. Disini kita akan bekerja sama dengan satu sama lain, tetapi juga berkompetisi secara sportif dengan satu sama lain juga. Hitung-hitung kita juga menambah pengetahuan tentang negara selain Jepang. *senyum*

Monta: Betul itu! Dan juga hadiah—mff! *ditutup mulutnya sama Sena*

Sena: *ketawa kaku* Untuk… Untuk mendapatkan… p-pencerahan! Biar kita lebih kompak! Yap, betul!

Monta: MFF! PFFT! MFMFFF!

Sena: Hehehehe…

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Taka & Karin**

Karin: Oh, aku sama Taka udah lumayan lama kenal, apalagi sejak masuk Teikoku Alexanders. Aku biasanya jadi pelempar—karena aku quarterback—dan Taka yang menangkap.

Taka: *ngangguk*

Karin: Dan karena aku suka panik, jadi aku… um, butuh yang tenang dan berpikiran dingin seperti Taka kalo mau menang, hehe. Dia juga pinter, udah gitu berpengetahuan… yang jelas lebih jago daripada aku. *senyum malu-malu*

Taka: …_thank you_, Karin, kamu terlalu membesar-besarkan.

Karin: Eh, itu emang bener kok, Taka. *senyum*

Taka: *senyum*

Karin: Kita juga pingin ikut lomba ini mungkin untuk mengetes kemampuan kerjasama kita.

Taka: Dan tentu saja untuk mempererat hubungan dan mendapatkan pengetahuan lebih tentang negara lain. Oh, dan tentu saja untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa kompaknya kita.

Karin: Kita bakal menang, kan, Taka?

Taka: Tentu. *senyum penuh kemenangan*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Marco & Maria**

Maria: Jujur, aku nggak ikhlas sama semua ini.

Marco: Kenapa, _honey_? Kamu nggak suka cola disini ya?

Maria: Cuma kamu yang bakal jadi bete gara-gara cola, Marco.

Marco: Eh, tapi cola disini lumayan lho, walaupun lebih enak cola buatanku! Kalo ada yang mau beli, silahkan telpon di xxxxxxx! *promosi mode: on*

Maria: Ugh, apa lagi sama si maniak cola satu ini. Eh! Jangan deket-deket aku! Sana, jauh-jauh sama cola-mu!

Marco: *mendesah* Betapa kejamnya Maria-ku.

Maria: MARCO! *tonjok Marco*

Marco: *K.O*

Maria: Ya, jadi Marco adalah tim kapten dan aku manajer, walaupun kadang statusku nggak jelas. Intinya, kita akan menang, biar dia bisa dapet duit buat bikin cola-nya itu dan dunia bakal jadi lebih tenang! Ayo Marco, kita pergi dari sini. *seret Marco*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Kurita & Komusubi**

Kurita: Ah, senangnya bisa ikut Amazing Race Asia, sungguh kesempatan yang nggak akan datang dua kali.

Komusubi: FUGO!

Kurita: Hm, saya mengenal Komusubi sejak masuk amefuto club.

Komusubi: FUGO!

Kurita: Oh, dan itu adalah bahasa kuat. Kita senang sekali berbicara dengan bahasa kuat, karena tidak semua orang bisa mengerti, jadi seperti kode atau bahasa rahasia. *ketawa*

Komusubi: FUGO!

Kurita: Ya, kita memang akan berkompetisi, tetapi saya yakin kita akan bersenang-senang. Dan tentu saja, MAKAN! Dan menang. *ketawa kecil*

Komusubi: FUGO! FUGO!

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yukimitsu & Musashi**

Yukimitsu: Hmm… sebenarnya saya tidak begitu dekat dengan Musashi-san, tapi Hiruma sengaja membuat kita satu tim mungkin untuk membuat kita bekerja sama?

Musashi: *ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam lagi ngantuk*

Yukimitsu: Dan juga, saya yakin hubungan kita semua akan lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Ini akan menjadi petualangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. *senyum*

Musashi: *ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang lagi batuk*

Yukimitsu: Err, Musashi-san tidak mau menyampaikan pesan-pesan?

Musashi: *hening* … *mendekat ke arah kamera* … *balik duduk* …tidak.

Semua: *sweatdrop*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Akaba & Kotaro**

Kotaro: Cih, siapa sih yang membuat kita setim? Benar-benar nggak SMART! *sisir rambut*

Akaba: Fuu… Memang yang memutuskan kita untuk jadi setim benar-benar tidak mengerti melodi. Dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku dan Kotaro berada di tangga nada berbeda. *ngejreng gitar*

Kotaro: Stop mengejreng gitarmu! Benar-benar nggak SMART!

Akaba: Dasar fals, tidak mengerti musik.

Kotaro: APA KATAMU? DASAR MANIAK GITAR!

Akaba: DASAR MANIAK SISIR!

Akaba&Kotaro: *berantem, sisir vs. gitar*

Julie: *tiba-tiba nongol* KALIAN BERDUA BEGO DAN SAMA-SAMA MANIAK!*nunjuk ke Kotaro* DASAR MANIAK SISIR! *nunjuk ke Akaba* DASAR MANIAK GITAR! MENDING LO BERDUA MIKIR BUAT MENANG, DASAR MANIAK! *tiba-tiba menghilang*

Semua: O_O

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yamato & Hercales**

Yamato: Kita ikut cuma untuk senang-senang dan melihat seberapa kompaknya team yang lain. Untuk perbandingan.

Hercales: Betul sekali, Yamato.

Yamato: Maaf, kita bakal ada meeting sepuluh menit lagi, bisa berhenti sampai sini?

Sutradara: Emm… boleh.

Yamato: Terima kasih. *senyum*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Kisaragi & Gaou**

Kisaragi: Wah, senangnya bisa melihat pemain lain berlomba-lomba, dan kali ini bukan dalam pertandingan football. Nggak sabar ingin melihat mereka yang kuat-kuat.

Gaou: *nyengir*

Kisaragi: Oh ya, jadi kita ikut karena… mungkin karena Marco ikut. Lagipula, kita juga bosan dengan permainan yang begitu-begitu saja. Maka itu kita ingin mengetes kekuatan kita masing-masing, dan bukan hanya dalam football saja. _Be ready, we'll defeat you_. *senyum*

Gaou: HEHEHEHE BERSIAPLAH! *nyengir serem ala Gaou*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Huh-Brothers**

Jumonji: Wah, mulai dari mana ya… oke, kita bertiga udah kayak saudara, soalnya kita udah kenal dari dulu banget.

Kuroki: Iya, udah dari jaman dulu.

Jumonji: Yap, dan bisa dibilang kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain, nggak tau gimana caranya…

Togano: Jangan ditanya deh, haha.

Jumonji: Dan karena kita emang udah kompak banget…

Kuroki: Makanya kita setim bertiga. Nggak tau gimana caranya, silahkan tanya ke kapten setan kita itu—ARGH! *ditembak pake bazooka* *gosong* *tepar*

Jumonji: KUROKI?

Kru TV: *masukin wasabi ke lobang hidung Kuroki*

Kuroki: PUAH! NYERIHHHH!

Jumonji: Ya, ya, intinya kita memang satu paket, ambil satu ambil semua(?) atau mungkin beli dua gratis satu(?).

Togano: Dan siap-siap aja, KITA AKAN MENANG!

Jumonji&Togano: YOSH!

Kuroki: PERIIIIIIIHHHH!

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Rui & Megu**

Rui: Wow, kita masuk TV lho, Megu.

Megu: Ya, aku tau, Rui. Ayo kita mulai aja.

Rui: Oh, ehem, ya. Jadi, aku dan Megu ini bisa dibilang lumayan deket… mungkin nggak sedeket itu, tapi lumayan deket. Yah, kalian tau lah kita deketnya kayak apa, tapi nggak sedeket itu.

Megu: Aku manajer tim di Zokugaku Chameleons dan Rui adalah kapten tim. Tentu aja kita lebih deket daripada yang lain.

Rui: Dan dia suka banget nyiksa kita dengan metode latihannya yang sangat brutal—AKH! *digebuk sama pedang kayu sampe pingsan*

Megu: Dan kita ikut lomba ini untuk membuktikan bahwa kita nggak lemah! Kita bakal menang kan, Rui?

Rui: T-tentu… *pingsan lagi*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Takami & Wakana**

Takami: *keringet dingin* *membeku* *batuk-batuk* *keselek* *bengek*

Wakana: *tepok-tepok punggung Takami* Aduh, Takami-kun! Masa bengek lagi sih? Udah yang ke-duapuluh kali nih.

Takami: *masih bengek*

Sutradara: Kok dia bengek terus ya, mbak?

Wakana: Maklum, dia agak kagok kalo di depan kamera, apalagi kalo ditonton sama seluruh asia begini.

Takami: *tambah bengek* *kejang-kejang*

Sutradara: PARAMEDICS!

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Kid & Riku**

Kid: *tidur di kursi*

Riku: *lagi semedi di kamar mandi(?)*

Sutradara: Um… gimana nih?

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Shin & Sakuraba**

Sakuraba: Oke, komentarku tentang lomba ini… sepertinya menarik. Entahlah, jarang nonton lomba beginian. Mungkin akan jadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

Shin: …

Sakuraba: Aku dan Shin emang nggak bisa dibilang sahabat, tapi kita bisa dibilang lumayan kompak.

Shin: …

Sakuraba: Aku yakin nanti kita bakal menang, asalkan nggak berkaitan dengan teknologi atau semacamnya. Semoga nggak. *ketawa kaku*

Shin: …

Sakuraba: *lirik Shin* Uh, Shin? Kok diem aja?

Shin: …Ini lomba apa sih?

Semua: *gubrak*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Agon & Unsui**

Agon: Cih, buat apa sih kita ikut lomba sampah gini?

Unsui: Buat memastikan bahwa kita nggak bisa dikalahkan.

Agon: Oh, bagus-bagus, khukhukhu. *keluar aura gelap ala Agon*

Unsui: Agon, tolong jangan mendramatisir, kasian para kru yang lagi ngerekam. Pak sutradara, celanamu basah.

Agon: Dasar sampah.

Unsui: Agon.

Agon: Ah, _whatever_. Gue nggak peduli sama sampah-sampah ini. Oh, _wait_, nanti ini diliat sama anggota tim lain nggak?

Sutradara: I-i-iya. Kenapa?

Agon: *nyengir* GOOD. Heh, setan sampah sialan! Lo denger gue nggak? Kalo lo denger, gue tantang lo! Siapa yang kalah bakal jadi budak selama seminggu! _WE. WILL. WIN! _*menyeringai tambah lebar sampai Joker pun kalah… kasian mas Joker-_-*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hiruma & Mamori**

Mamori: Hm, sebernernya aku udah kenal Hiruma sejak kelas satu, tapi baru lebih kenal deket pas aku jadi manajer amefuto, hehe.

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE dan kita akan bersenang-senang disini!

Mamori: Mou, Hiruma, tolong jangan bawa-bawa senjata disini, kasian itu mereka semua pada ketakutan. Hiruma, sini senjatanya. HIRUMA!

Hiruma: Tch, berisik banget sih lo, manajer sialan! Yaudah, nih! Gue masih punya flamethrower kok, kekeke!

Mamori: Hiruma! Duh, maaf banget ya, ini orang satu memang susah diatur—Hiruma! Jangan main lempar granat disini dong!

Hiruma: KEKEKE! Terserah gue dong!

Berdua: *hebohhebohheboh*

Mamori: Ehem, maaf. Ya, kita ikut karena Hiruma menyuruh kita ikut. Jujur aja, aku nggak terlalu suka sama yang lomba-lomba gini, tapi yah, lumayan buat _refreshing_. Udah lama juga aku nggak jalan kemana-mana.

Hiruma: Sok anak rumahan lo, tiap hari clubbing juga. KEKEKEKE!

Mamori: MOU! Jangan nyebarin yang nggak-nggak! *mendekat ke kamera* IBU, AKU ENGGAK CLUBBING KOK! INI FITNAH!

Hiruma: *megang handycam* Ha, lumayan buat kenang-kenangan. *ngikik geli*

Mamori: HIRUMA!

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE! Oh, ya, _by the way_… *mendekat ke kamera sebelum nyengir super lebar* _WE'LL FUCKING CRUSH YOU AND WE'LL FUCKING WIN, FUCKING DREAD!_ YA-HA! *nembak ke arah screen*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Taki & Siapa-Itu-Lupa**

Taki: Ahahaha! *berputar-putar*

Ishimaru(baru inget!): Eh, yaa… kita ikut karena…

Sutradara: CUT! Ayo semua kita pulang.

Semua: AYOOOOOO.

Ishimaru: Eh? EH?

Taki: AHAHAHA! *masih muter-muter gajelas*

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

KK: Fufufufu, sebentar lagi, saya sudah bisa merasakan mereka semua meronta-ronta memohon ampun kepada saya! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Hiruma: BERISIK LO! *tembakin misil ke arah KK*

Akaba: DASAR FALS! *lempar pake gitar cadangan*

Kotaro: NGGAK SMART! *lempar pake sisirnya yang ke-39217*

Agon: DASAR SAMPAH! *nyabet pake rambut*

KK: *pake shield* *melet* Gak kena! Gak kena! Dasar setan bego! Dread bego! Gitar maniak bego! Sisir maniak bego! NYAHAHAHAHA!

Hiruma: SIALAN LO! *keluarin segala macem senjata terus tembakin satu-satu*

Yang lain: *pada pake senjata masing-masing buat merusak shield*

KK: Yah, untung aku beli shield ini, lumayan buat perlindungan walopun mahal banget. Oh ya, btw, seperti yang saya bilang di atas, bakal ada 1 interview / 10 chapters. FYI, ini ternyata udah sampe 29 pages loh. Banyak banget. Woah. Dan sekarang! Saatnya kita menjawab review dari DEVIL'D yang udah rajin review, walopun tidak ber-acc. Padahal pgn saya reply satu-satu itu reviewnya :(

Suzuna: YA~! Aku siap mereview! Untuk DEVIL'D: Ada kok Bando Spiders dkk. tapi nggak semua soalnya nanti si KK-san bingung! Liat tuh, mukanya makin madesu.

KK: Iya, ini bikin interview aja udah setengah mati. Ukh. *otak overload* *tepar*

Suzuna: Lah? *poke KK* Loh? Kok pingsan sih? Masih setengah jalan nih! Yaudah deh, aku cuma mau bilang, terima kasih udah review, ya~! Kan jadi semakin cepet nih mereka disiksa, fufufu.

Semua: YAHHHH SUZUNA SAMA AJA NIH!


	11. The Amazing Race, BEGIN!

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**AKH review sedikit banget, padahal visitors sama hits banyak -_- sedih banget, tapi gapapadeh, demi Eyeshield 21, Amazing Race dan muffins! Okelah, jadi di chapter 11 ini kita akan mulai lombanya, maaf kalo jelek dan pendek, masih berusaha menyesuaikan tulisan dengan yang di tipi-tipi. Susah, you know.

Btw, free cyber Hiruma cookies for those who reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**Jam 10, TIME TO RUMMMMMBBLLEEEEEE!**

Semua peserta sudah berjajar dengan pasangan masing-masing di lobby hotel, siap dengan tantangan hari ini.

Sena dan Monta memakai baju warna merah tua, Taka dan Karin warna putih, Marco dan Maria warna cokelat cola (err…), Kurita dan Komusubi warna hijau terang, Yukimitsu dan Musashi warna hijau tentara, Akaba dan Kotaro warna biru muda, Yamato dan Hercales warna abu-abu, Kisaragi dan Gaou warna ungu tua, Huh-Brothers warna orange, Rui dan Megu warna merah terang, Takami dan Wakana warna crème, Kid dan Riku warna cokelat muda, Shin dan Sakuraba warna biru tua, Agon dan Unsui warna ungu muda, Hiruma dan Mamori warna hitam, Taki dan Siapa-Itu-Lupa warna pink.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Author meregangkan tangan sama minum air dulu sebelum pingsan gara-gara overdosis ngetik. Wait, I NEED CAFFEINE.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Selamat datang di Bangkok, Thailand. Sesaat lagi kalian akan menempuhi perjalanan, lomba, yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Akan ada 21 peringkat di lomba kali ini dan pada setiap peringkat, aka nada pemberhentian. Setiap pemberhentian sangat penting karena 17 daripadanya adalah tempat penyingkiran." Allan menjelaskan dan semua mengangguk. "Jika tim kalian adalah tim yang terakhir tiba, tim itu akan tersingkir."

"YA~! Petunjuk pertama ada di tas kalian masing-masing! Kalo aku bilang "GO!", kalian boleh pergi ke tas masing-masing, buka amplopnya dan baca petunjuk pertama!" Suzuna ikut menjelaskan, dengan embel-embel pom-pom.

"Tim pertama yang tiba di _finish line_ pada peringkat ke-21, akan memenangi uang senilai satu juta dollar!" Allan Wu melanjutkan lagi. Semua langsung berteriak penuh semangat, apalagi Monta yang langsung lompat-lompat kayak belikat(?) nyebelin kayak jerawat(?) bener-bener minta dibabat(?).

"Perlombaan tak terlupakan dan seluruh Asia telah menanti anda," Semua peserta melihat ke arah Allan kecuali Taki yang malah muter-muter nggak jelas, seperti biasa. "_Good luck, race hard, and race safe._"

"Apa udah siap, semua~?" Suzuna berteriak.

"YA!" Semua membalas.

"_Ready_…" Para peserta menunggu dengan tegang. "_Set_…" Tambah tegang lagi, melihat ke arah Suzuna penuh dengan antusias. "…_GO!_"

Para peserta dengan cepat berlari ke tas-tas mereka yang berada di pinggir kolam renang. Hiruma berusaha menakut-nakuti para peserta lain dengan bazookanya yang super gede, ketawa setan dan aura setan, tapi ternyata Agon tidak takut dan akhirnya mereka berdua berlomba-lomba agar sampai paling cepat. Mereka saling mendorong dan menarik-narik rambut satu sama lain.

Mamori dan Unsui cuma bisa lirik-lirikan lalu mendesah lesu.

Ternyata yang sampai duluan adalah Sena dan Monta! Lalu baru tim Hiruma dan Agon, baru yang lainnya menyusul.

Sena dengan cepat merobek amplop yang berada di atas tas mereka dan membaca apa yang ada di dalam, "Pergilah ke _Temple Wat Kalayanamit_…"

Mamori membaca yang ada di amplop, "Lalu datangilah _bell_ terbesar…"

Kali ini Taka, "Akan ada seseorang yang menunggu…"

Dilanjuti oleh Unsui, "Yang akan memberikan petunjuk selanjutnya…" Dan dengan cepat mereka mengambil tas masing-masing lalu berlari keluar hotel.

Mereka dengan cepat mendatangi tempat parkir hotel dan melihat sejejer mobil hitam dengan supir masing-masing telah menunggu dan siap mengantarkan. Tentu, yang paling cepat sampai adalah Sena yang terpaksa menggendong Monta karena sang monyet – *dilempar baskom* – terlalu capek untuk berlari.

Yang kedua sampai adalah Hiruma, tentu saja, yang terpaksa menggendong Mamori, yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang terpaksa sama sekali, bahkan sang setan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, walaupun sang manajer tidak sadar.

Betapa bodohnya manajer kesayang kita itu. *disabet sapu*

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan dengan cepat menyuruh sang supir untuk jalan, tapi yang paling kasihan supirnya Hiruma dan Mamori, soalnya diancam embel-embel ditembak pake shotgun sampai bolong-bolong kayak keju Swiss.

Semua peserta pun pergi dari parkiran hotel dan melaju ke tujuan selanjutnya, penuh semangat. Let's check it out.

* * *

**Sena & Monta (Peringkat Pertama)**

"Woah! Kita ikut Amazing Race, Monta!" Sena senyum-senyum sendiri, melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar.

"Iya, keren MAX!" Monta menyetujui.

"Menurutmu nanti bakal jadi apa nih, Monta? Kita menang nggak ya?" Sena melirik khawatir ke arah Monta.

"Pasti kita menang MAX! Atau, setidaknya, kita bisa sekali aja jadi yang pertama sampe, gimanapun caranya." Monta balas penuh semangat. "Tapi aku takut sama Hiruma-san…"

"Iya, aku juga…" Mereka berdua membayangkan wajah Hiruma dan aura setannya sebelum bergidik ngeri.

"AYO CEPETAN PAK SUPIR!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hiruma & Mamori (Peringkat Ketiga)**

"Hiruma! Turunin shotgun kamu! Kasian itu pak supirnya, sampe keringet ding—BUKAN BERARTI KAMU BOLEH PAKE BAZOOKA, HIRUMA!" Mamori dengan sigap mengambil bazooka itu dari tangan Hiruma lalu mendengus kesal kayak badak… atau banteng ya? Eh, lebih cocok badak deng, soalnya mukanya mirip gitu, lagian… *keburu digampar sama sapu*

"Tch, berisik lo, manajer sialan! Liat itu mereka udah pada ngedahuluin—EH, DREAD SIALAN DI DEPAN KITA!" Hiruma dengan sigap menodong senjata ke kepala sang supir yang sudah berasa mau pipis di celana. Mamori terpaksa menarik Hiruma ke kursi belakang dan menahannya dengan sapu.

Sebuah senyuman malaikat menghampiri wajah Mamori, "Maaf pak supir, tolong ya, setan satu ini dikacangin aja."

Ya, tentu saja tiba-tiba ada kacang di tangan sang supir (berkat sang Authoress) dan tiba-tiba saja dia melempari setan kesayangan kita dengan kacang-kacang itu.

Semua orang di jalanan bisa mendengar suara tembakan dari mobil hitam itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Agon & Sunsui (Peringkat Kedua)**

"KHUKHUKHU! Si setan sampah sialan di belakang kita! Oyeah, oyeah, oyeah!" Si Agon goyang-goyang sambil gerak-gerakin tangannya secara random di kursinya, benar-benar hal yang sangat OOC sampai-sampai si Unsui mimisan(?). *disabet sama dreadnya abis itu disundul sama Unsui*

"Agon, para pembaca takut tuh sama kelakuan OOC-mu."

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Kurita & Komusubi (Peringkat Keempat)**

"Pak, mobilnya ndak bisa jalan," Kata sang supir yang ternyata wong jowo! Eaaaa! Eaaaaaaa! Eaaaaaaaaaa!

"HUOH! KOMUSUBI, KITA AKAN DORONG MOBIL INI!"

"FUGO!"

Mereka berdua pun mendorong mobil mereka sampai-sampai mendahului yang lain.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yukimitsu & Musashi (Peringkat Kelima)**

"Ayo pak supir! Cepetan pak!" Yukimitsu berusaha meyakinkan pak supir untuk nyupir lebih cepat.

"Iya mas! Saya udah paling cepet nih!" Sang supir coba meyakinkan.

"Ayo! Cepetan!" Yukimitsu terus-terusan _cheering_ buat pak supir dan sadar bahwa nggak ada suara apapun dari Musashi. "Musashi-san? Kok diem…" Dia memutuskan untuk nggak melanjutkan perkataannya dan langsung melihat ke depan.

"Pantes sepi, wong udah ketiduran…" Dumel Yukimitsu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Taka dan Karin peringkat keenam, Taki dan Siapa-Itu-Lupa hebatnya berada di peringkat ketujuh, Takami dan Wakana berada di peringkat kedelapan, lalu Marco dan Maria, Akaba dan Kotaro, Yamato dan Hercales, Kisaragi dan Gaou, Huh-Brothers, Rui dan Megu, Shin dan Sakuraba, Kid dan Rui yang berada di posisi terakhir.

MEREKA PUN MELAJU KE ARAH TUJUAN SELANJUTNYA!

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

KK: TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! KEKEKEKE!

Reader: AHELAH LO BIKIN KITA PENASARAN AJA! *bejeg-bejeg author*

KK: Ukh.. Ampuni sayaaaa.. *pingsan*

Musashi: *masukin wasabi ke lobang hidung KK*

KK: PHUAH! PERIH!

Sena & Kuroki: RASAIN!

KK: Oke, oke, mari kita lanjut ke bisnis. Jadi, ini baru sedikit dari apa yang akan ada di lomba! Malahan sebenarnya lombanya belom mulai, soalnya belom ada challenge apapun. Yah, tenang, kasih saya review dan akan saya update secepatnya. Nggak ada review jadi nggak ada motivasi.

Musashi: *liat ke atas* Wah, mulai ada lempar melempar dan sabet menyabet lagi.

KK: Iya, saya jadi babak belur begini. OKEH, REVIEW YA READERS! Biar saya bisa nulis lagi dan pulih dari segala macam siksaan yang saya dapat dari mereka semua. *tunjuk-tunjuk ke para karakter*


	12. The Amazing First Random Clue

**Disclaimer:  
**Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sang Authoress; kalo saya yang punya sih, Hiruma gak bakal survive soalnya digrepe terus sama saya. (?)  
*ditembakin sama Hiruma*

**Author's Blah:  
**Saya masih hidup! Maafkan saya atas kelemotan update cerita ini, soalnya saya emang lagi fokus sama buku saya sendiri. Yang nggak selesai-selesai juga. Dan saya sempet addicted sama Joker, jadi beberapa hari ini fokus terus sama tuh homicide sociopath. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya! *sembah-sembah gajelas sambil pegang pisang*

**Note:**  
Mohon maaf atas kegajehan dan mungkin ada yang OOC atau salah typo. Terima kasih!  
Mohon ripiuw-nya ya :-)

* * *

**The Amazing First Random Clue**

**

* * *

Sena & Monta (Peringkat Pertama)**

Mereka adalah yang pertama kali sampai di _Temple Wat Kalayanamit_ dan berlari ke arah bell terbesar. Disana terlihat seorang biksu botak cling-cling (maaf pak biksu, sang Authoress memang nggak bisa tahan godaan) yang tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

Sena yang pertama berlari ke arah lelaki tua itu sambil terengah-engah, "Pak biksu! Eh, em, clue?"

Sang biksu senyum lagi lalu memberikan sepotong amplop kuning-hitam berisi clue selanjutnya. Di dalamnya tertera beberapa tulisan. Monta yang baru sampai sambil ngos-ngosan langsung pingsan di tempat. Sena malah udah nggak sadar sama sekali.

Monta membuka kertasnya dan terlihat beberapa kata, lebih seperti teka-teki yang langsung membuat Monta puyeng dan dia dengan dramatisnya jatuh ke lantai, dengan wajah sekarat bin kecekek. "Aku ini hanya seorang monyet biasa yang merana dan sebatang kara! Membaca saja pun aku tidak bisa!" Sekali lagi, dengan dramatisnya, dia memukul-mukul lantai sambil bercucur air mata.

"E-eh, Monta…" Sena yang sedari tadi sudah sadar, melihat Monta dengan wajah aneh. Monta kaget, melihat Sena yang sadar, lalu terkekeh malu saat sang biksu juga pasang tampang "WTF!" ke dia.

"M-maaf… oke, _puzzle _-nya apa Sena?"

"Hmm, cuma ada gambar gajah sama tulisan nggak jelas." Sena melirik ke arah biksu. "Eh, pak biksu, ini artinya apa?"

"…" Si biksu cuma menunjuk ke arah Authoress.

"Apalu?" Si Authoress balik nanya, sewot gara-gara lagi cari boneka Joker di internet tapi gak ketemu.

"E-e-e-e-e-eh, m-m-m-mbak…"

"CEPETAN!" Sang Authoress balik nanya, mata udah berapi-api, keluar asap dan cabe rawit dari lobang hidup trus tumbuh cakar panjang, lidahnya macam lidah ular. "Cepetan atau lo gue cincang!"

"I-i-i-iya!" Monta dan Sena membalas beriringan. "Ini, mbak Authoress, ini maksudnya apa ini gajah sama tulisan ini? Apa ini tulisan Thailand? Tapi kok nggak mirip?" Sena akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Langsung hilang asap dari lobang hidung Authoress, kembalilah sesosok gadis inosen berwajah imut (*digusur sama orang-orang*).

"Oh, itu artinya kamu harus ke tempat yang ada gajahnya. Nanti tinggal ikutin aja clue selanjutnya."

"Terus tulisan di bawah itu apa?"

"Ehem, itu sih coret-coretan matematika aku." Si Authoress senyum malu-malu tai sambil sok kedip-kedipin mata. Monta sama Sena langsung gubrak ala anime terus mencoba menjauh dari author gaje binti gila binti sarap itu.

"Terus kok ini clue-nya abal gini?" Monta lambai-lambaikan tangannya lebay.

"Yaa, iseng aja sih." Sang Authoress cuma ngangguk tidak jelas.

"Btw, itu tempat gajah itu dimana itu?" Sena tanya.

"MANA GUE TAU! CARI AJA SENDIRI!" Sang Authoress pun membikin shield super tebal biar tidak diganggu sama para tokoh lain terus kembali menulis.

"E-eh… yaudah deh, kita tanya supir aja!"

"Ayo!" Monta membalas, dan mereka pun pergi dari lokasi.

* * *

**Hiruma & Mamori (Peringkat Kedua)**

Setelah berhasil menyusuli Agon dengan susah payah karena cuma berbekal AK-47 dan granat, Hiruma dengan cepat turun dari mobil sambil menyeret Mamori dan berlari ke arah bell besar itu dan langsung bertanya untuk petunjuk selanjutnya.

Sang biksu, yang anehnya terlihat sangat tenang, menyerahkan petunjuk selanjutnya.

"Makasih, biksu sialan." Hiruma dengan cepat menarik Mamori kembali ke dekat taksi, siap pergi lagi. Dengan cepat dia membuka amplopnya lalu menutupnya kembali, memberikannya kepada Mamori yang sudah siap.

"Hiruma-kun? Kita emang mau kemana?"

"Liat aja, manajer sialan! Gue udah tau kok kita kemana, kekeke." Sang setan terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam mobil, saking buru-burunya sampe kejedot terus kesandung kulit pisang (yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya Hiruma) terus ketiban ember (yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba jatuh). Sambil mengerang, Hiruma beranjak, dibantu Mamori lalu mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke arah sang author dan menembakkan beberapa tembakan. Setelah puas dan author sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa (loh, siapa yang nulis ini dong?) Hiruma terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebuah kompres terlihat berada di kepala sang setan dan dia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah si supir. "Cepetan supir sialan! Kita ke Safari World!" Hiruma menggeram.

"S-s-siap, mas!" Sang supir yang wong jowo (eaaaeaaa) itu langsung tancap gas, dan mereka pun pergi ke tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

**Agon & Unsui (Peringkat Ketiga)**

"Sialan! Tuh setan sampah ngedahuluin kita!" Agon mencengkram kursinya dengan sangat kencang sampe-sampe si supir taksi berasa kecekek, terus jalannya oleng deh.

"Awas tuh tiang listrik!" Unsui dengan cepat mencoba menenangkan supir yang stress kuadrat ini.

"Woy, sampah! Nyetir yang bener dong!"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i…" Si supir saking stress-nya sampe nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi selain gagap.

"Apasih lu ngomong kayak Azis Gagap!" Agon nyeletuk.

"Hah? Tau dari mana…?"

"Ehehehe, gue suka nonton OVJ, gue kan penggemar berat Sule tau!" Agon membalas, nyengir-nyengir anyir gaje gitu.

Unsui cuma bisa diem terus mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela dan langsung mengucapkan "Alhamdulillah" pas udah sampai di tujuan, yaitu di _Temple Wat Kalayanamit_.

"Ayo, Agon, kita turun. Sebelum semua ini mulai makin nggak jelas." Dan mereka berdua pun turun, siap mengambil clue selanjutnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yah, karena author males nulis yang peringkat keempat, kelima dan seterusnya (dan sekarang lagi ngantuk banget gara-gara tadi bangun pagi) jadi disingkat aja ya sampe peringkat sepuluh?

Peringkat Keempat: Akaba & Kotaro (ajaib!)

Peringkat Kelima: Kurita & Komusubi

Peringkat Keenam: Yukimitsu & Musashi

Peringkat Ketujuh: Taka & Karin

Peringkat Kedelapan: Yamato & Hercales

Peringkat Kesembilan: Huh-Brothers

Peringkat Kesepuluh: Shin & Sakuraba

* * *

**End Note:**

KK: GRUUUAAAAHHHHH. Saya telah gagal.

Semua: *hening*

KK: KOK NGGAK ADA YANG NYEMANGATIN SIH?

Sena: E-eh, soalnya tadi... mbak Authoress ngamuk sih di atas... *tunjuk ke atas*

KK: Ih, itu kan tadi. Sekarang udah nggak! Lagian, udah tidur sebentar kok tadi. *tunjuk lagi ke atas, ternyata bukan balik nulis tapi balik tidur*

Semua: *sweatdrop*

KK: By the way, makasih untuk semua yang telah berpartisipasi, terutama karakter-karakter Eyeshield 21 yang udah mau saya gaje-in. Belom disiksa sih... keyword: BELOM.

Hiruma: WOY, ENAK AJALU MAIN NYIKSA GUE! MANA ADA ITU GUE KEJEDOT!

KK: Ada dong! Tuh buktinya! *tunjuk ke bagian Hiruma kejedot*

Hiruma: RAWWWRRR! *tembakin bazooka*

-meledak semua-

KK: *keluar dari tumpukan puing-puing* HOAH! Aduh, encok! Yaudah deh, para pembaca, sampe sini dulu yak! Review please!


End file.
